


The Mighty Tiny Godzilla

by CrimsonScreech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First date!, Kinda fluff?, M/M, Stiles gets a cat!, jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonScreech/pseuds/CrimsonScreech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of pet eats your face when you die anyways?</p><p>(+18 Stiles if you prefer that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Tiny Godzilla

It’s a date okay?

Just them at a pizzeria at two in the morning, talking. By some miracle or grace of god or whatever they’re talking and Derek’s heart is going a million miles per hour and the lump in his throat isn’t strangling the words from him.

They actually laugh, not at each other in some sarcastically shitty way but sharing jokes and even flirting a little.

Stiles stills when Derek’s foot brushes his ankle, eyes bulging slightly as he clams up. Heat burns Stiles face a soft pink shade, his honey eyes darting side-ward. And the joke is over. It wasn’t intentional, he was just stretching but he pulls back all the same like a thirteen year old who screwed up second base.

"Sorry." Derek murmurs, turning his attention to his plate, his half finished fifth slice of meat lovers pizza.

"You’re fine." Stiles croaks, letting the awkwardness between them fester.

He’s screwed it up. He screwed it all up because he cant do this! He’s never… with a guy. With anybody like Stiles and-

He jerks, a shot of adrenaline riding up his spine like a bolt of electricity rocketing through his body as the toe of a sneaker grazes his calve. He glances up, unsure if he want to know what Stiles is thinking.

He’s as beet red as the tomato sauce and Derek’s heart is right back jack-rabbiting, a low whine leaving his throat.

"You’re such a sour wolf." Stiles mutters, bitterness in his voice.

Derek locks his foot between his on a will and drags him toward the edge of his seat, watching him flail. They spend another hour in the pizzeria, the staff bored and watching until they finally kick them out so they can clean for the morning staff.

Derek and Stiles walk side to side, jackets brushing one another.

He doesn’t smell the thing but Stiles zeros in on it.

He stops so suddenly it doesn’t phase Derek until he’s strides ahead of him. Stiles looks at the little black kitten, sitting next to the trashcan and just scoops it up like its nothing.

As if declaring, I’ll take this.

And it barks.

"Isn’t he cute?" Stiles says, holding it to his chest.

It smells like trash and wet fur. The tiny little stain doesn’t show an ounce of fear towards him, practically ignoring the fact he’s even there. Stiles plays with it, letting it chew on his fingers.

"The cat or you?"

Stiles smirks, really Derek?

Derek drives Stiles home, watching him and his new bundle of joy (the ultimate mood breaker) leave him.

X

The worst part is the cat doesn’t just stink.

He makes Stiles smell like him too.

Derek picks Stiles up, heaving his limber body and tosses him onto the bed. He bounces once then twice before Derek grabs his leg and watches Stiles flail, trying to get at him.

Derek likes this; wrestling, good old rough housing.

It’s like Stiles shitty comments, the way he shoves and twists as Derek uses his leg as leverage, pushing his knee up to his sternum and his foot towards the ceiling. Stiles pulls at his shirt, pulling the tight fabric until it’s stretched and ruined.

They aren’t supposed to have this, friendship nor happiness. It’s supposed to be just out of their grasp but they’re taking it. Skin hot and stomach full of butterflies, they make asses of themselves in his loft.

Derek grins, feeling his teeth grow, his gums thicken and his skin grow taunt.

Stiles doesn’t stop, if fact when his grip slips, Stiles lurches forward and catches Derek by the hip, knocking him off the bed and onto the floor. Never intimidated for a second by what he is leaking out for a second. Derek snarls and takes him with him, by a miracle missing slicing the young man’s skin delicate skin.

Stiles drops on top of him, laughing. Their chests heave in sync, both breathless. Derek cant stop grinning, despite how ridiculous he probably looks with teeth too large for his jaw. Stiles doesn’t seem to mind, if anything, it just seems to enthrall him.

He doesn’t flinch when Stiles hand strokes his cheek, thumb grazing where his eyebrows should be. It feels so nice, his calluses against his bare skin. Derek follows the beautiful hand where it goes, nervous when its just his finger tips diving into his chops or threading through his hair but he does it again and again.

"I’ve never actually gotten to see what this feels like," Stiles shares, his hands wandering to Derek’s jaw, purposefully feeling the bones and muscle under his hands, “I’ve seen it a couple times on Scott and Isaac but its different to see it up close. Actually feel it."

Derek lets his hands linger on Stiles’s thighs, watching him through human eyes as he maps out his face, hands slowly migrating to his throat, then his collarbone and down to his chest, playing with the hem of his shirt in his hands.

X

"See you later I guess. Bye Stiles… nice to see you again Miguel." Danny looks like he wants to call them on their bullshit, something in his eyes betraying a wariness about the situation.

"He’s on to us."

"That we’re dating."

"That we aren’t cousins." Derek raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. They head up to Stiles bedroom.

Godzilla greets them by yelling from the desk, sitting on the information Danny left behind. It isn’t enough that the black cat, still small and as rambunctious as ever is smelly, oh no, its loud and obnoxious and cant even act like a cat. No cat yowls for that long.

"Have you ever considered bathing that thing?"

"No. He bathes himself dude." Stiles shrugs, heading towards the desk. Godzilla purrs as Stiles gives him a scratch behind the ear and moves him to the computer desk, “Besides it be cruel to give him a bath, cats hate that shit."

"He needs one." Derek stands. The entire room, including Stiles’ clothes is stained with the smell.

"You give him one then." Stiles counters, tossing the papers back down.

"He’s your cat." Derek counters as Stiles stalks towards him. The eighteen year old isn’t particularly seductive but he does make him smile. 

"You’re the one who doesn’t like the smell."

Derek’s jaw locks, staring down at Stiles trying not to break his demeanor by laughing. He wants to, its bubbling to the surface begging when Stiles grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and pulls him in, kissing him senseless.

He backs up, letting Stiles lead him to the bed and climb on top of him.

It doesn’t end that way. He wishes it was a bit more romantic, his pants around his knees, chest pressed to Stiles heaving back, mouthing at his shoulder. He licks up the sweat, high on his taste, his smell, the sounds he makes as he sinks in deep and strokes him in time with each snap of his hips. He doesn’t noticed he’s turned till he makes a mess of kissing Stiles.

All the while golden eyes watch him from the desk. Once in a while he glances over, the damn cat still watching him, slowly blinking.

He bares his fangs, telling the cat Stiles is ultimately his no matter how the cat smears his scent all over the place.

The afterglow is sweeter, Stiles snuggled around his arm, fast asleep. The bed is too small but it wont be for long when Stiles goes to college. Derek sighs, pleased that Stiles will have something normalcy soon.

Until Godzilla pounces onto the bed, reminding him that they’ll have a tag along. Derek doesn’t even breath as Godzilla circles around Stiles’s neck, curling in to wedge between his shoulders. Stiles will probably take it to college.

Derek blanches.

What kind of pet eats your face when you die anyways?


End file.
